Poolside
by Digimage
Summary: Prussia pulls a prank on Romano and Spain. Romano's been in a bad mood lately so will this prank push him over the edge? Will Spain get to the bottom of what's wrong with Romano?


'Romano is going to kill Prussia' Spain thought as he hit the water. It was a good thing he was long gone. It was probably a good thing that there weren't any other nations around either to attract Romano's wrath. Why he thought shoving them into the hotel's indoor pool was a good idea he'd never know. Ok so he thought it was kind of funny but Romano had been in a bad mood all day and this was probably going to be the last straw. He poked his head out of the water hesitantly.

Romano was scowling but he seemed more annoyed then insanely angry. He gave a relieved sigh, hopefully that meant he wouldn't get a headbutt to the stomach. He smiled when Romano looked toward him and gave a small sheepish laugh. "Sorry Roma." He said only to get a snort and a roll of his eyes. "It's not like you were the one to push us in bastard." He blinked in slight shock, was Romano sick? He treaded the few feet of water over to him and put a hand on his forehead frowning.

Romano tensed before slapping his hand away, turning his face to look straight at him. "What the hell bastard. What are you doing that for?" "Roma you haven't been feeling good since the meeting, are you sick?" he asked plainly. The only answer he got was a blush "N-No you idiot, I'm not sick. I just-" he cut himself off looking away. Spain frowned again but didn't push, "We should probably get out of the water before we do get sick then, si?" He said smiling.

He moved to the side to get out of the pool only to stop when Romano spoke. "You just don't get it do you bastard, you don't even notice." He looked frustrated and was glaring right at him, an odd fire in his eyes. "Get what Roma?" He was confused. Romano seemed to struggle with himself for a moment clearly not wanting to admit weakness but wanting him to understand. "The way they look at you." He finally said quietly. Now he felt really confused, "the way who looks at me?" Romano growled and stalked towards him, pinning him to the wall of the pool. "Everyone!" he shouts "at least the ones not with someone else and even then some still look at you." Spain feels a blush start to climb up his cheeks at the position they're in. "But why is it a bad thing that they look at me?" he asks again. Romano is shaking his head, lips pulled back in a snarl, looking furious.

"The _way_ they look at you bastard." The fire in his eyes flared higher, almost making Spain's breath catch. "The way they look at you like you're a piece of meat they want to eat." "_Oh_" He says eyes wide, Roma was right, he hadn't noticed. "Yes, _oh_, bastard. You're such an idiot." Romano says, the fire dimming and his face settling back into its normal scowl. He shifts and looks over Spain's shoulder but doesn't pull away. Spain felt a spark of something, mischievousness maybe, and grinned.

"But Roma why should I care?" he asks causing Romano to look at him like he's insane but he continues before he can speak "I only notice or care when _you_ at me like that." Romano's eyes widen before he drops his head to look at the water. "You still don't get it bastard," there is no bite in his words but there is another tone that has Spain tensing in anticipation. He brings his head back up and pins him with burning olive eyes, "I should be the _only_ to look at you like that."

Spain is suddenly very aware of where they are, but not how you think. He's not aware of the fact that they're in a semi-public place or that anyone could walk in and find them. He's not aware of the water drying on his skin and making him feel slightly chilled or that smell of chlorine in his nostrils. What he is aware of however is how close he and Romano are. He's aware of the poolside digging slightly into the middle of his back. He's aware of the sudden thrill of heat that goes through him. He's especially aware of everything about Romano. His dripping hair, his white shirt almost see through and pants clinging to every inch of skin, one hand on the side of him grasping the pool and the other holding his shoulder, jaw set and the straight line of his lips, and his burning eyes fixed exactly on his. He gulps and takes a shuddering breath.

"You should?" he manages to get out and he really shouldn't be taunting him when he's like this. He has seen Romano like this only a few times and every time he has it's never been good, at least when he's looking at anyone else that is. Spain loves it when Romano looks at him like this. He rarely sees this side of Romano when it's directed at him. More often than not it's directed in ire at the Mafia or his brother and bosses when they do something stupid and Romano has had enough. But when it's directed at him it always is with possessiveness. "Yes bastard, I should." Romano says simply before pulling him into a searing kiss one hand around his back and the other coiling in his hair. Spain groans and tilts his head to get the best angle he can. Romano licks his lips in question and Spain opens them without a fight. Tongues' battling heatedly Spain gives in to his lover and shudders at how easily Romano takes control.

Oh yes, he loves this side of his Roma. They pull back gasping and Romano's eyes are practically scorching now. "I should be the only one who has you like this. I should be the only to see you this vulnerable, this hot." The hand in his hair moves until he's cupping his cheek tenderly. Spain shifts his head to nuzzle his hand and leans back slightly since his legs don't feel solid anymore. Romano pulls him in for another heated kiss and Spain feels like he's melting.

"If you don't want anyone to see me like this then this isn't the best place" he pants. His body feels like it's on fire and he's surprised he can still think so well. He lets out a small whine when Romano is suddenly pulling back away from him eyes darting to every corner of the room. Romano's voice is husky and sounds far to be sexy to be legal "Our room now." He pauses for a second to give Spain an onceover. A smirk spreads across his face and his eyes narrow a dangerous glint in them. "No one can see you." He orders as he grabs Spain's wrist and pulls them to the edge of the shallow side of the pool. Spain gives another shudder but he's not sure if it's from feeling the cold air on his soaked body or Romano's tone. At the moment he doesn't care.

They make it to their room without anyone seeing and from there it's a whirlwind of flying clothes, Roma's mouth on his and all-encompassing heat. After, they lie panting and sweat-soaked simply basking in this primal high. Right now Spain feels deliciously sore and completely content. He'll be more sore in the morning and littered with bruises and bite marks but he doesn't care. Romano himself will be sporting his own bite marks and several scratches. Spain rolls onto his side and looks at Romano. He can already tell that he's going back to his old self. The way he lays and the look in his eyes is almost the Romano he normally sees. Romano himself moves until his arm is around Spain's waist and his head buried in his shoulder. "Did you mean what you said?" he asks quietly. Spain feels confused once again "Mean what?" asks in reply. Romano moves his head away from his shoulder to look Spain in the eyes and he's completely back to normal. "How you only notice when it's me?" He smiles and pulls him as close as he can "of course mi amor, it's always and only you." Romano blushes and ducks his head again. "Sappy bastard." "You love me for it." He teases. The Italian is quiet and when he answers he can barely hear him. "I do, Ti amo bastard."


End file.
